Just a World of Secrets
by Demonic Jeirin
Summary: Two otaku's are leading pretty average lives. But one little occurrence changed EVERYTHING. I'm sure most people would find it cool to serve Ciel Phantomhive as Sebastian Michaelis's cousins. But having your name and species changed all at once, and tumbling back into a life you've forgotten must be tough for these two girls, especially after leading a life of faith as humans.
1. Changes

**A/N: I've started rewriting with Camille, that's the plan and I don't plan to stray from it. Sorry for taking 84 years, I happened to start writing on my 5S and then it decided to quit living and destroyed the small, sleep-deprived, progress that I was oh so proud of. I have learned from that and I am typing on my laptop since the line of iPhone 5S's are experiencing the blue screen of death bug which made my day old replacement 5S commit suicide.**

**But during the time I wasn't writing which was since I released the authors note, I added more to the post Black Butler storyline that you guys might like, Camille told me I was awesome for coming up with so much in one night. But we also discussed abilities for our OC's, and frankly, we chose one for the other and then decided one more on our own. I have reason to believe that normal demons already have tons of abilities that include spells and teleportation and such, you'll understand a bit more once we get deeper into the story. Just know now that Jeirin and Kamiyu have two signature, one of a kind, abilities each.**

**Just to let you know, if you're a new reader and you go on to chapter two from this chapter, you will be thoroughly confused. I am replacing my chapters with updated versions and then continuing from there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiz.**

**Claimer: I own shiz.**

**Just a World of Secrets**

**Chapter I**

_Jeirin…_

_Jeirin._

_Jeilynne…_

_Jayrin..._

_Jaylynne…_

_Jaylynne._

"Jaylynne!"

Jaylynne's eyes shot open, the crust of dried tears cracking and gathering on the skin around her eyes. She rubbed at the annoying substance as she sat up, her body faltering and creaking like a machine in need of some oiling. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand as the curtains were yanked open, sunlight pouring into the room, causing her to flinch.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but I didn't want us to be late for the movie." Camille said as she opened the window, allowing the crisp air of autumn to flow into the room and chill Jaylynne out of bed. Camille jumped on Jaylynne's torso and knocked the breath out of her. "LET'S GO GET MUFFINS AND STARBUCKS!" Camille cheered before Jaylynne shoved her off the bed and onto the floor.

"Was I crying again?" Jaylynne croaked as she made her way into the bathroom. She pulled at the skin around her cheekbones as she splashed cold water onto her face to rinse off the face wash. "I guess, whimpering yeah, didn't hear any crying. You have that dream again?" she called from the floor.

"…Dreams are nice things Camille, I wouldn't call whatever this is a nice thing." Jaylynne said as she pulled her dark drown, curly hair out of its ponytail, falling at its usual length at her belly button. Camille walked into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth.

"Hey, maybe it's just stress from starting your third year of college." She said almost incoherently as she scrubbed the toothbrush across her teeth. Jaylynne gave her a grimace as she placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose once again.  
>"Can you finish one thing before you do the other?" she groaned as she left the room, bringing her toothbrush and toothpaste with her.<p>

"I'm multi-tasking." Camille grinned with a mouthful of foamy toothpaste. Jaylynne shook her head with a chuckle as she pulled out some maroon skinny jeans, chestnut boots, and a loose beige v-neck with a maroon floral infinity scarf. As Jaylynne spun to pull out earrings from her small jewelry box, she found Camille was already behind her.

"Happy 21st Birthday, Guac." Camille smiled offering a little box to her best friend. Jaylynne accepted the box slowly, pinching Camille's cheek as a thank you. "Did you get me diamonds?" Jaylynne said jokingly. "No, but I got you something that's expensive so you better be grateful." Camille said as she punched Jaylynne in the shoulder and sat down on the love seat in their dorm room.

Jaylynne opened the box to reveal a pair of shining pearl earrings. She turned around with a smile and pinched Camille's cheeks. "Thank you, Little Camille!"

"Stop pinching my baby fat!" Camille screeched, swatting Jaylynne's hands away and running to her bed to put on the clothes she laid there. Jaylynne changed quickly and put on the pearl earrings as she went back into her jewelry box to retrieve a necklace. She came across a necklace that she had received in her childhood, Camille owned an identical necklace.

The necklace had a silver chain and a rose pendant with a silver lining and stained glass to fill the petal spaces. She held the pendant up to the light from the windows, and watched as the red glass projected rays of crimson light onto her chest. She smiled gently and put on the necklace before slipping on her boots.

She turned towards Camille, to see her best friend putting on a gold chain necklace. "NO!" she screamed, startling Camille whose hands had flown up to her chest in surprise. Jaylynne gestured to the necklace she was wearing. "Wear yours nugget." Jaylynne said as she retreated into the bathroom to put her toothbrush and toothpaste away.

"You need some Jesus..." Camille whispered as she went digging through her jewelry box. "I heard that." Jaylynne called from the bathroom. "You were supposed to." Camille called back with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jaylynne shrugged on her chestnut, leather jacket as she and Camille exited the café, Camille complaining about how she couldn't get Starbucks.<p>

"We can get some afterwards, quit whining." Jaylynne laughed as Camille munched angrily on her chocolate chip muffin. Camille grumbled something about Jaylynne being a butt.

As the girls walked through NYC, Camille began screaming as loud as she could with a mouth full of muffin. Jaylynne turned around, an eyebrow raised at Camille's display of excitement.

The woman was basically jumping with joy as she pointed at the large Macy's department across the street, eyes pleading from behind her glasses to go inside.

"Camille we're going to miss the movie if we don't start going now." Jaylynne sighed, gesturing for Camille to continue walking. Camille began throwing a tantrum, flailing arms and all. Eventually she began drawing attention, even from people across the street.

"_Camille_, you are _grown_." Jaylynne hissed at her. "Macy's, Macy's, Macy's!" Camille chanted repeatedly, pumping her fists into the air. Jaylynne looked around with a flush on her cheeks, sighing as she whispered her agreement to Camille.

The older girl cheered loudly, grabbing the younger ones hand and dashing across the street. Jaylynne screamed apologies at the beeping vehicles as she was tugged into the large building.

The girls spent a countless amount of time trying on clothes and finally getting Starbucks, much to Camille's delight. Jaylynne watched as Camille hummed happily, searching through multiple clothes racks.

"Don't spend all your money here…" Jaylynne trailed off as she examined Camille's outfit. "And how much did that cost you?" she exclaimed as Camille turned around.

Camille was wearing a pair of black leggings that had leather trailing down the seams, a loose black muscle tank, a black leather jacket, black ankle length leather boots, a dark purple scarf, and a golden arrow bracelet adorning her wrist.

"Stuff…" Camille muttered under her breath, pushing up her glasses as she moved the read the price tag on a blouse. Jaylynne continued to examine Camille.

"It still amazes me how much you've changed…" she muttered walking up to Camille and pinching her arm. "Ay!" Camille screeched before slapping Jaylynne's hand away. "Same reaction though…" Jaylynne muttered.

Camille had straight, dark chocolate hair that fell at the middle of her back. "I remember you always had your hair up in a ponytail, except for the rare times you let your hair down." Jaylynne mused, playing with the ends of Camille's hair. "It was shorter back then, around here," She said as she pointed to the area beneath Camille's breast. "until you cut it here." She continued, pointing to Camille's collarbone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Camille flushed as she moved to take a dark purple, knit jumper off the rack and pay for it. "Can't believe after all the clothes we tried on today, I'm only getting this, and you're only getting a pair of high heeled ankle boots." She grumbled as she went to pull her credit card out of her phone case wallet.

"Well we always talked about getting them when we were freshmen in high school." Jaylynne shrugged as she hit the Macy's bag containing the shoes against her calf. Camille froze after she gave the cashier her card and smacked a hand against her forehead, muttering profanities under her breath.

"Hey..." Jaylynne warned, pointedly glaring at Camille. Camille shifted as she took the bag and card from the cashier. "We lost track of time, and missed the movie." Camille sighed sadly, tossing her phone into the bag strapped across her torso. Jaylynne quickly pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket and saw that Camille was telling the truth.

"_Dang_, it ended an hour ago." Jaylynne cringed. She silently followed Camille out of the building before hailing a cab for the both of them. "Hey, I know you wanted to see that movie more than anything." Jaylynne smiled sympathetically while placing her hand on Camille's shoulder as the taxi pulled up to the curb.

"Don't I know it?" Camille mumbled before entering the cab, quickly muttering their location to the driver as Jaylynne got in after her. The ride was silent after that, Camille moping as she leaned against the window. "Hey, why don't we drop by Hot Topic and check if they have any Kuroshitsuji merch?" Jaylynne smirked as she watched Camille jump out of the corner of her eye.

Camille suddenly turned and held Jaylynne's hands in hers. "I would love you forever." Camille whispered with wide eyes. Jaylynne laughed as the taxi came to a stop and she handed $25 to the driver. "Was it really worth $25? Taking a taxi here when we could've walked here?" Camille asked as they walked towards Jaylynne's parked vehicle.

"I guess I was tired from walking around and trying on clothes for 2 1/2 hours." Jaylynne replied as her car chirped three times in response to the lock button on the car key, starting the vehicle. She quickly clicked the unlock button, climbing inside as Camille began blasting the heat, desperately trying to warm up. Jaylynne dialed down the heat.

"Do _you_ pay for the gas in this car?" She snarled, causing Camille to pout. "It's _cold_, Guac." Camille countered. "I can't believe you still call me that." Jaylynne scoffed as she began driving back towards their college. "You still call me Nugget, and I turn 22 in January." Camille laughed. Jaylynne merely shook her head and continued driving, Camille singing loudly during the whole ride.

* * *

><p>Camille dashed into Hot Topic, totally disregarding everything and everyone else around her. Jaylynne giggled as she followed Camille inside at her own pace. To Camille's delight, there was in fact Kuroshitsuji merchandise in the store. Camille was grabbing t-shirts and necklaces, anything that caught her eye.<p>

Jaylynne watched in amusement while looking around for anything of interest. Humming quietly, she came across a keychain, black angel wings that glimmered in the light. With a charcoal lining and slightly lighter stained glass to fill the openings, the craftsmanship was similar to that of her necklace.

Picking up the keychain, Jaylynne expected it closely, the light reflecting off of it shining into her eyes. She faltered with a gasp as an ache in her chest resonated throughout her body. She dropped the keychain as the ache repeated itself, causing her to clutch her chest while gasping for air.

"Jaylynne! Come here and look at this!" Camille called in excitement from the back of the store. Immediately the pain left her, and with a sharp inhale her head began to clear.

_What the hell was what?_

"Quickly, quickly!" Camille whined. Jaylynne shook her head and made her way over to her best friend with a smile plastered on her face. "What is it?" she asked as she approached Camille.

"Isn't it perfect?" Camille sighed lovingly and the poster on display on the wall in front of them. Jaylynne looked up to see the Kuroshitsuji poster with all the demons and reapers that existed in the anime.

"Do they have any avail-**AGH**!"

Jaylynne stopped as clutched her head as the ache returned, pulsing in her chest and her head in a painfully strong manner. "Jaylynne?" Camille exclaimed before bending down in front of her.

She could barely hear Camille calling out to her and when she could, it echoed painfully in her mind. Tears were already spilling down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

Jaylynne's vision faded in and out, looking around frantically as voices filled her head.

_Jeirin._

_Jeirin!_

_**No...**_

_Jeirin._

_**Please no.**_

_Come back, Jeirin! _

She began to sink, falling onto her knees as she doubled over and screamed in pain. "Somebody help her! Call 911!" Camille screeched, her voice cracking in fear.

_Don't you dare leave! _

_**Stop it! **_

_Jeirin! _

_It's all _his_ fault. _

_Help her! _

Jaylynne squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as Camille held her close to her body. Jaylynne looked up slowly, staring at the poster.

The picture had shifted, the demons were now grinning, their eyes glowing a devilish pink, as if watching in amusement. The reapers stared in confusion and disgust as Jaylynne gasped for air as her eyes landed on Sebastian and the Undertaker, who resided in the front and center of the poster.

Jaylynne widened her eyes and let out a soul shaking scream as she clung to Camille. The two men had their hands held out to her, grinning evilly and she could almost hear the Undertaker giggling. Her vision began fading to black.

_**No way... This isn't happening... I'm just hallucinating, right?**_

Before she began limp against Camille's trembling body she heard multiple voices speak in unison, clouding her mind while in her unconscious state.

_"We await the return of the Amaris."_

* * *

><p>Camille insisted that they bring Jaylynne to the infirmary at their college, knowing fully well that if they accepted the "generosity" of the hospital that they would have an overpriced bill to pay, and that Jaylynne would be quite frustrated with her if she allowed that to happen.<p>

She had pulled a chair up to the bed her friend was residing on, hunched over with her hands clasped in front of her mouth. The nurse gently rested a hand of Camille's shoulder, causing her to tense a bit before relaxing with a sigh.

"Honey it's been almost 3 hours, you should really get to your dorm, I'm sure you have work to do." She smiled softly. Camille sat up, shaking her head.

"No, I want to wait until she wakes up." She replied without taking her eyes off of Jaylynne. "She'll be fine, all the symptoms show that it was just an asthma attack." The nurse said, hoping to persuade Camille to leave.

The woman continued to face forward, refusing to leave or even acknowledge the nurse. The lady sighed and left the room, leaving Camille and Jaylynne alone. Camille dropped her head with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know you really should've gone back to the dorm."

Camille's head snapped up in surprise, she quickly stood up as Jaylynne's eyes fluttered open. "You scared the crap out of me you know that?" Camille said angrily, her voice cracking.

"Please drop the strong façade, it's unbecoming." Jaylynne groaned as she sat up, inhaling sharply as she brought her hand to her chest again. Camille sat on the bed and placed her hand on Jaylynne's knee as she evened out her breathing.

Camille stared at Jaylynne watching as she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned again before opening her eyes again. Camille reached for Jaylynne's hand, trying to comfort her.

Upon contact Jaylynne gasped loudly, her head throbbing once and her eyes stinging, causing her to bring her free hand up to rub her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked.

Jaylynne looked up from under her lashes in annoyance. "I'm fine." She hissed, her eyes glowing a devilish-pink. Camille faltered, her eyes widening as her head throbbed and her eyes glowed in response.

The two girls stared at each other in shock, their hearts seeming to thump in their ears. Camille made the first move, shooting off the mattress and over to the end of the bed as Jaylynne scrambled to the top.

"Y-you…" Camille trembled as Jaylynne clutched the blanket to her chest, hard enough to turn her knuckles white, and grit her teeth to keep them from chattering.

"You're a demon?" Camille asked with a hardened stare.

Jaylynne stared at her in confusion. "_Me_? _You're _the demon!" she exclaimed while grabbing her glasses and shooting out of bed.

"I thought you said we were going to get to Heaven together, but you're a _demon_?" Jaylynne snarled. "And I meant it! But you obviously didn't since _you're_ the hell spawn!" Camille retorted.

"Your eyes flashed!" Jaylynne countered. "Well, yours did too!" Camille said with equal malice. Jaylynne stopped and looked at her again. "Wait, what? Yours flashed after I looked back up at you…" Jaylynne mused.

Camille stared at her in shock before the gears started clicking. "Yours flashed when you looked up…which could only mean mine flashed in response." She thought aloud.

"This isn't happening. It isn't happening. I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up and continue my life as a Christian and everything is going to be ok." Jaylynne paced, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Jaylynne, we're not dreaming." Camille muttered in awe. Jaylynne spun around.

"No! You can't tell me I've spent all this time leading a life of faith, hoping to get into Heaven, and just have it all be for naught because I'm a bloody demon." She choked out before sitting down on the bed, holding the sides of her head.

Camille watched as she mumbled words to herself before walking over to the mirror. She stared at her eyes before pulling at the skin, looking for the glow. The knit her eyebrows repeatedly, concentrating, trying to get the reaction she was hoping for, any kind of proof.

Meanwhile Jaylynne was recounting her breakdown in Hot Topic, trying to remember what she had heard from the voices, getting a headache in response as she dug through her thoughts. Her eyes shut tightly she fought through the ache and recalled on sentence.

_"We await the return of the Amaris." _

"Camille, do you know what Amaris is?" Jaylynne asked.

Camille's eyes suddenly lit up, the mirror shattering. "Geez!" Camille exclaimed raising up her arm to protect herself from the oncoming rain of glass shards.

Jaylynne looked at her with disbelief. "What the heck Camille, stop messing around." Jaylynne scolded. "It was a reaction to what _you_ said." Camille sneered.

The door suddenly opened. "Hey, is the nurse in?" A blonde girl peered around the door before entering. "She just left, but you can wa-" Jaylynne stopped mid-sentence.

Camille moved to cover up the glass shards before she stopped in her tracks. Both girls sniffed the air before thinking one thought simultaneously, their throats burning.

_She smells….delicious. _

**A/N: Cliffy. Maybe. I don't know. Depending on what you expected the end to be like. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. And I have one very important thing to mention, I will update on the 28****th**** of every month, or around the 28****th****. As of now it is September 28****th**** and I have completed my ending to this chapter. As you can see there are some changes to the characters. I plan to smack more details from this chapter into the next chapter, so wait for that. I hope this was at least decent, and satisfying. I'll see yall next time. **

**Jeirin xoxo**


	2. Adjusting

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is updated later than promised. But I will hopefully have two chapters for you all next time, just to get back on track. It's been kinda crazy between school and sports and that's that. But now its break and here I am. I just need to learn how to manage my time better. **

**Okay, so we're just going to continue. YEA! Thank you for the reviews and possibly some reviewers from the old version have come back and I hope more do. I kinda made the dumb decision of deleting the story instead of replacing the chapter so all the previous followers and favoriters are not receiving the notifications and such. Also, I've kinda strayed from the whole writing with Camille idea, just for now, maybe. Until I can get myself together.**

**Alright sorry, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Claimer: I own what I own. **

**Just a World of Secrets**

**Chapter II**

Jaylynne moved quickly, getting up and facing the window. "It's just my blood flow is heavier than usual and I wanted to know if she had any advice or something because I do NOT want to ruin these jeans." The girl chuckled. "U-uh nope. Heh. She just left, but I think if you hurry you can catch her." She chuckled nervously, her eyes looking around frantically as every pore in her body seemed to secrete drops of sweat.

The girl watched Jaylynne's movements in confusion raising an eyebrow "Okay…" she dragged out, slowly turning over to Camille.

Camille could feel her body itching to move towards the girl and make the situation simpler. Her hands began to shake which caused her to clutch them behind her back as the girl turned to her. She smiled goofily, "Yeah she just stepped out for lunch, if that makes it… any easier to… find her…" Camille said awkwardly as the girl stared her down.

Jaylynne clenched her fist in her hair as these new impulses began to take control of her. Suddenly the girl gasped, and the scent of her blood began flooding the room. To the girls' dismay, the blonde had entered the room. "What are you guys doing in here?!" she said as she kneeled down next to the shattered glass. Camille spun around and moved towards her, causing Jaylynne to snap back to her senses.

"Are you guys like, druggies or some-" the girl said as she turned around to an empty room. "…thing?" She looked around for a moment before slowly getting up and checking her blind spot.

She heard a gasp and spun around, seeing the nurse in the doorway. "What on earth are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she examined the shards and the broken mirror. "Just my luck." The blonde groaned.

* * *

><p>The girls looked around; noticing Jaylynne had Camille against a wall in their dorm room. Camille gently brushed Jaylynne's hands off her shoulders, moving to walk to the side.<p>

Suddenly Camille was slammed back against the wall, emitting a yelp in the process. "Are you _crazy_?" Jaylynne hissed, her grip tightening. "We can't _eat _people Camille." She said in all her eye glowing glory. "Jaylynne you're hurting me." Camille winced, trying to remove the girls hand from her shoulder.

Jaylynne's grip weakened as she began whispering to herself, taking a deep breath before releasing Camille and pacing the room while running her hands through her hair. "Classes start at two today what're we going to do?" she mumbled. Camille massaged her shoulders before moving towards Jaylynne.

Jaylynne immediately spun around "Stay away from me." She hissed, her eyes glowing. Camille flinched, causing Jaylynne's expression to soften, emitting a frustrated groan and rubbing her eyes.

Camille moved over to their mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of Dr. Pepper to offer to her friend. Stopping in her tracks, her eyes danced with mischief. She smirked and brought her arm back before chucking the beverage at Jaylynne, who was facing the other way.

Her arm shot out and caught the bottle, Jaylynne looked down at her hand with a confused expression before Camille whined with disappoint. Jaylynne looked up at Camille in shock "Camille!" she exclaimed as her friend burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're face was priceless!" Camille screeched before something soft hit her face, knocking her to the ground. Jaylynne sputtered her laughter out before letting it go completely. Camille removed the pillow from her face and looked at Jaylynne from her spot on the ground.

"Okay the fall was unexpected, but that was hilarious!" Jaylynne said with tears in her eyes.

And thus, the pillow fight began.

* * *

><p>The girls lay exhausted on the floor of their dorm, which was now trashed with overturned dressers leaking clothing from their drawers, and scattered jewelry from the jewelry boxes that slid off the dressers and onto the carpet.<p>

"We should probably fix up the room when we get back; we missed lunch which means next we have Philosophy." Camille panted as she got up and got her bag.

"Man, I hate that class." Jaylynne groaned as she was pulled from the ground. "Mrs. Crommel always gives me a hard time." She grumbled as she shouldered her bag and followed Camille out the door. "That's because you always doze off in her class." Camille laughed.

"I do not!" Jaylynne exclaimed. Camille raised her eyebrow at her and scoffed. "Okay, maybe I do… but that's only because I'm always tired after eating and she NEVER stops talking!" Jaylynne complained as Camille began laughing again.

"Whatever, just, try to stay awake today alright?" Camille giggled as they entered the classroom and took their seats. Students began to flood into the room as the bell rung.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats so we can get started." Mrs. Crommel announced in her thick British accent. "It's a wonder how you doze off when such a unique voice speaks." Camille teased.

"Actually it's a wonder her accent hasn't thinned since she's been teaching in America for so long." Jaylynne mused as said woman began giving her spiel. Camille began tapping her fingers against her lap rapidly. "Hey, you okay?" Jaylynne whispered. "Yeah, there are just, some strong scents in here." Camille whispered back as she pulled on the collar of her shirt.

Jaylynne's eyes widened, remembering the events that had taken place earlier that day as she inhaled deeply through her nose. "Dang, one pillow fight and the fact of being a demon _totally_ slips your mind." Jaylynne mumbled as she sat back in her seat her feet now tapping against the floor.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us Mr. Donovan." Mrs. Crommel drawled as Michael Donovan hobbled up the stairs to his seat in the row below the girls. "Sorry ma'am, I got mowed down on the staircase while I was rushing here." He panted as he pulled his books out. Jaylynne snickered silently imagining the scene and Camille nudged her.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Crommel grimaced as she turned to her desk. "Just some bruises and scratches maybe, nothing too serious." He said confidently. "Then you won't mind staying after class, correct?" She smirked as the class burst into laughter.

"No ma'am I don't mind." Michael sighed as he sunk into his seat. Jaylynne leaned forward as Mrs. Crommel tried to silence the class. "Hey, you sure you're alright?" She asked as she touched his arm, drawing her hand back quickly as she felt moisture. "Ugh!" she said in disgust, thinking it was sweat before noticing a distinct red color on her fingers.

"Oh geez, guess those stair corners did a heck of a beating without me noticing." He said as he lifted his shirt sleeve, revealing a puncture in his arm, leaking blood slowly. Jaylynne drew back and swallowed as his scent flooded her senses. She could feel her eyes glowing and turned to the side, grabbing a tissue out of her bag and wiping the blood off her fingers.

"It's nothing too bad, sorry about that." Michael whispered as he turned to face her. Jaylynne squeezed her eyes shut as she allowed her hair to shield her face. "Yeah, don't worry about it, just pay attention." Jaylynne said quickly through gritted teeth. Eventually he turned around in what seemed as a painfully slow experience for Jaylynne.

She quickly turned to Camille, gesturing for her not to sniff and she complied immediately by pinching her nose, seeing Jaylynne's eyes glow and fade repeatedly. "I got to get out of here." Jaylynne growled as she gripped her desk "I can't-I can't be here." She whispered frantically as the scent of his blood seemed to dance in front of her nose. She shuddered out a breath and slowly lifted herself out of her seat.

Camille pushed her back down and gave her a tissue to breathe into, one doused in perfume. "Just sit tight for a little while okay? Try to calm down before you kill our whole class." Camille whispered harshly. Jaylynne continued to breathe into the tissue, hoping to calm down as she leveled her breathing.

Camille slowly released her nose and took a gentle whiff, breathing slowly before asking Jaylynne to do the same. Slowly they adjusted to the scent and tried to focus on the class. Jaylynne handed the tissue back over to Camille as the class door slid open. They both tensed up and Camille immediately stuffed her face into the tissue as Jaylynne brought her shirt over her nose.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Jaylynne hissed as her eyes flared and her body burned. The blonde from the infirmary entered the room to talk to Mrs. Crommel, and her scent was even stronger than before. "How can period blood be so enticing?" Camille gagged. Jaylynne tried to block her senses, hoping the girl would leave soon, but to her dismay Mrs. Crommel began calling her name.

"Mrs. Walsh! If you could stop napping and please leave with this girl, the nurse needs you." Mrs. Crommel spat. Jaylynne gripped Camille's hand, every strand of DNA in her body telling her to go and kill the girl when she really didn't want to. She looked to see Camille trying to shield her flashing eyes from the class as her body trembled. Jaylynne squeezed her eyes shut one last time before shooting up from her seat, taking her items with her.

She didn't look back, knowing that if she left with the girl, it would be easier for her best friend to control herself. So she moved quickly down the stairs, head down in case her eyes started to glow. "Honestly have some more care for yourself, if you had an asthma attack and fainted, you should've stayed with the nurse for the remainder of the day." Mrs. Crommel frowned.

"Sorry ma'am." Jaylynne said before following the blonde out the door. The girl sped up once they entered the hallway, absolutely steaming. Jaylynne carefully followed after her. "You know _I_ had to clean up that mess you and your little friend made in the nurses office? And now I have to do errands for the nurse so she doesn't report me to a supervisor for vandalism. _Me_. When you guys were the ones who did it!" She exclaimed as she came to a stop in the next hallway.

Jaylynne continued walking, her body shivering as she inhaled the scent of her blood. "Are you even listening?!" The girl screeched as she grabbed Jaylynne's shoulder. Immediately Jaylynne had the girl against the wall, gripping her neck. Her eyes glowed furiously as she panted. The girl's face contorted in fear, and before she could scream Jaylynne covered her mouth.

Tears streamed down her face as the girl clawed at her hand around her throat and the one over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but you're scent is so strong. And I am _so _hungry." Jaylynne sobbed as the girl began to as well. "I have to eat you. I _need _to eat you." Jaylynne sniffed as the girl sobbed full on into her hand and struggled harder.

Jaylynne let out a shaky breath as she tried to smile.

"You understand, right?"

**A/N: This chapter was short but it was also due in October so bear with me. I'll try to get caught up by New Years but I can't make any promises. I owe one missed chapter now and I will owe two if I don't complete January's. I hope this chapter was even remotely satisfying. And if not, sorry bud. I apologize for any writing mistakes and I'll see ya'll next time. Happy Holidays!**

**Jeirin xoxo**


End file.
